The Heart Inside
by MerielTLA
Summary: "The good thing, it's that I will get some paid vacations to Los Angeles, and that I am convinced that Alexander Lightwood has a lot to hide. And I will find out every little dirty secret he might have and show it to the world to let them know that their golden boy it's nothing more than a fake." I let out and evil laugh. This was going to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

The heart inside

Magnus PoV

"Don't you just love him? Oh my God Mags look at him! He's so perfect!" I rolled my eyes when Janice Davis used the nickname I asked her to stop using over a thousand times. Really, that airhead was completely hopeless.

"You won't change my mind woman, I still hate his guts." I said in a bored tone while I continued working in my article.

"I really don't get you. You usually have amazing taste in men, but you still hate our beautiful angel boy." I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose, hearing about this guy gave me a headache. It was worse than when the whole Justin Bieber fever was at full rate. At least that guy had his fair amount of haters, but this so called angel-boy was even called the next Robert Downey Jr. or Tom Hiddleston, everybody loved him and worshiped the land beneath his feet.

All but me.

"He's a prat, a fake douche…and probably has a brilliant agent to manage all the crazy love from his fans into this fake sense of fame. Trust me, he will fail in the next movie, you will see." I turned around to look at the TV and the object of my dislike.

Alec Lightwood.

Gah! What was wrong with the world that thought that second hand actors were a thing now? Apparently all you needed were a pair of –fucking heavenly- baby blues and a pretty face to make it in this business.

What was wrong with the world?

"Well, I hope you get over your dislike for him Magnus" I looked to see my friend Ragnor Fell making his way towards me with a nice smile on his face. The green haired crazy person looked truly happy to see me, which told me that I wouldn't like this one bit.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"We will be making an article about him and you are the chosen one to go to the set of his new project and spend two weeks with him." Ah fuck it. I was so done, I would have to quit this place and try to find another job.

"No." I told him simply before turning back to my computer and typing like he hadn't told me the stupidest idea ever.

"Yes, it has to be you."

"I said no."

"You are not his fan, that's exactly why we thought you are the best option. If I send anybody else there with him, we might be more embarrassed about having fangirls swooning around him than having a decent article. Who knows, I might even get the big boss to give you permission to have free choice for your next article." I groaned fisting my hands.

"That it's hardly fair."

"Life rarely is. And he says he's not asking." And the bastard left after saying that.

What the actual fuck!

"I HATE YOU! This is so unfair! I should be the one going! Oh God! You have to send me a picture every day, no, every hour! Oh God! You are so lucky!" Janice continued with her rant while I closed my eyes letting out a tired breath. How was this my life? I passed a hand through my face feeling tired.

I had to do this.

Never mind that the boss had said it. I actually loved my job and that was pretty hard for me to do. I had Ragnor right in the next room, it was a walking distance from Catarina's hospital and it paid really well. And that was without saying that I was gaining enough confidence from the top editors that they gave me some liberties to write…I was on my way of getting my own section and I was not about to ruin it only because, for the first time ever, I was about to write about a guy I hated and thought that had nothing to give to the world.

Oh well.

I was pretty sure that some other looser had to write about Nikky Minage and Justin Bieber in their days.

"Let's fucking do this Bane." I told myself before turning to Janice. "Okay, we both know that I zoom out every time you start ranting about this guy, but now you have my full attention. What do you know about him?" Because why doing research if you had a walking encyclopedia about Alec Lightwood right in the room.

"Oh well…" She actually paused to think. "His name it's Alexander Lightwood, there are talks about a relation with supermodel Isabelle Lightwood and sexy quarterback Jace Lightwood but none of them have actually confirmed it…The Guardian was his first movie, he came out of nowhere. And that's about it." My mouth dropped.

"You talk about this guy 24/7. How can this be the only thing you know about him?"

"Even if he's a goof in the interviews, and he's adorably polite and all. He's also really good at dogging questions. And he doesn't give many interviews. The movie didn't need much propaganda because it's big enough, so he just went to the comic con panel and some small interviews…now that I think about it, it's really luck that we actually got a full article on him. Maybe that was what they were aiming for instead of just advertising."

"Doing that only means that he's hiding something. This might get interesting." I thought out loud before going to my own computer and start digging into everything that was about Alexander Lightwood.

Which was a little over nada.

How could the next big thing have so little publicity? I bit my lip while I drummed my fingers in the desk. Janice was right, this guy was scary good at dogging personal questions. He wasn't the first actor to do it, but normally they needed a little more time in the media to actually know how to do it right. The paparazzi had no better luck, they barely had a bunch of pictures from him in New York, enough to believe that he lived here but not fully sure of it either. This guy knew how to merge in the background. The big question was how…he was The big thing now, he was good looking and had an obnoxious attitude in all of his interviews. Always laughing and playing, the asshole loved to be the center of attention, it was hard for people to miss such a guy…and yes, it pained me to even think that.

I also remembered what Janice had said about Isabelle and Jace Lightwood. Those two were actual stars in the media. Isabelle was the bitch queen in the last Victoria Secret runway, she was beautiful and smart. Not just a shell head like most of the models. And this Jace guy was a sport star with enough good looks to earn him some photo shoots and swooning fans…not that I was one of those, he looked good but he was not my type.

Anyway!

Lightwood was not a common name, so it was easy to think of a connection. The thing was that even if Isabelle looked a lot like Alec, all porcelain skin, high stature, black hair and pretty features, the only difference being that she had dark chocolate eyes instead of his baby blues. Jace looked totally different to them…a cousin maybe? It was hard to know, because those two were just as secretive as the boy wonder, the media had obsessed about those two enough through the years to know that they knew very well how to keep things private, and if Alec was really part of their family, then that explained how he was trained to be the master of non-answers.

I felt a smile starting to form around my lips; one thing I was sure about myself it was that I loved to know things. I loved the power it gave oneself to know something that other people didn't want the others to know about them. Personally, I was also afraid of giving up my secrets, that's why I kept myself in the back curtain, observing and learning; but being enough behind the magic for people to care about me.

If these Lightwoods wanted to keep their lives private, they should've stayed unnoticed. Now that I was interested in doing this, there was no way to keep my nose from their business. I was a reporter, and that was what I had grown to be.

And if I found some nice shit on the wonder boy, well, then kudos for me!

Isabelle PoV

I twisted my lips seeing Alexander Lightwood on TV. He was gesturing out loud and laughing like he was the best thing that had happened in the world…he was even fucking flirting with the reporter!

"I hate that guy so, so much." I heard myself growl feeling like these were the longest five minutes of my life. Why was I even looking at this? Because I was a masochist, that was why. "I really need to go there, and kick his ass."

"Let him be Izzy, we both know he's a fake. Why do you let him bother you so much?" I heard my boyfriend say before I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Because he shouldn't even exist, that's why…Simon, I just can't stand seeing him there like he was something more than a lie!" I turned off the offending show. "I hope he disappears soon, and be just a sad memory for all of us."

"It's really creepy when you say that about your brother…"

"He's not my brother." I looked back at him. "He is nothing to me, he's a lie and he should be gone from our lives!" Simon sighed and rolled his eyes before embracing me…I wanted to punch him for being condescending with me, but I let him be. All I wanted was to take Alexander Lightwood, the boy wonder, out of my head forever.

Jace PoV

"Jace! How do you feel about reaching the playoffs this season?" I looked and the reporter and gave him one of my best smiles.

"Exited. I'm confident on the team. We have a solid offensive line and even if we still need some work to do, I am sure we can go even further this season." I told him feeling proud of the team we had assembled over the past seasons, this was our year. I wanted that ring with all my life.

"People, one more question and then we're over." The presenter said and I let a small breath of relief. No one had asked anything about…

"Jace, is it truth that the new Hollywood superstar Alexander Lightwood and you are family?" Of course they had to put one of those in a press conference. Did they never learn?

"I'm sorry, I thought that this was a sports interview, if I wanted to answer about gossip I would go to E! or something." I said to the mic. "Good night everyone!" I waved before taking my leave hating that they had to bring that same question every time. What made them think that I was going to start answering anytime soon?

I took out my phone and type and quick text.

**You keep popping in my interviews, it's annoying. **

I smiled in spite of myself. Alexander Lightwood, the golden boy. What a joke.

Magnus PoV

"I am totally jealous of you!" I banged my head against the table as I heard Catarina speak. This could not be happening.

"Of all people, I trusted that you would be the sensitive one!" I raised my head to glare at her. "How can a respectable doctor such as yourself be a fan of a looser like him?" She gave me a condescending smile that made me glare harder in her direction. She was beautiful in her blue dress that gave a nice tone to her dark skin and kind blue eyes. She was a beauty, but she was also evil to the core because she was making fun of him in his moment of pain.

"He is handsome." Tessa Gray pointed out while looking at them from her book. "And even if we don't know how good of an actor he truly is, we have a lot of those guys that are more fan service than true academy prospects."

"You are both evil…" I narrowed my eyes. "The good thing, it's that I will get some paid vacations to Los Angeles, and that I am convinced that Alexander Lightwood has a lot to hide. And I will find out every little dirty secret he might have and show it to the world to let them know that their golden boy it's nothing more than a fake." I let out and evil laugh while the two women looked at me disapprovingly.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes.-**

**I am back! Thanks to the Bane Chronicles hahaha God I loved that thing to pieces!**

**Okay, so what do you guys think? **

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magnus PoV

"Look at it from the bright side, you've never been to Texas."

"I would rather not be." I groaned pulling my bag through the sea of people while Tessa tried to lighten my mood. When things got bad, calling her was the best option. Ragnor and Catarina tended to roll their eyes and just tell me to man up…I didn't want to man up, not just yet. I wanted to pout and complain all the way because I was currently stranded in Houston surrounded by people and reaching dangerous levels of annoyance.

"You can buy a real cowboy hat." That managed to get a small laugh from me.

"The problem is, that they told us that the air wave thing might be over in around six hours, until then, they will let us know if they put us in a hotel room and we part tomorrow, or we could arrive to L.A. at night." I looked around loving that my height allowed me to see above the crowd level and look for a seat. I was starting to get tempted to just go YOLO and sit in the floor when I spotted an empty chair in a café close to the gate.

Thank God!

"Did you already call to let people know?"

"Yeah, I'm not worried about that. One less day to be with captain asshole." I practically moaned the moment I sat on that heavenly chair...stopping when a yelp sounded from across the small table.

Oops.

My eyes traveled to the blushing guy sitting in front of me.

"Please tell me this seat wasn't taken." I spoke as I saw him pulling up his hoodie and hiding his eyes with his mop of black hair.

"N-no, use it. It's ok." He spoke in a surprising smooth and strong voice.

"Thanks darling." I winked and grinned seeing his blush deepening.

"Stop flirting with poor unaware people Magnus." I raised my eyebrow at Tessa's words.

"I wasn't…"

"But you want to. I know you. You just thought that they looked cute and you will harass them because you're bored. I'm telling you to not do it." I opened and closed my mouth like a fish as I heard her words…that woman was like a scary witch.

"I'm scared of you right now." She laughed before I heard some movement around.

"Hey Magnus!" I grinned hearing Will's voice through the other end of the line.

"Hello William. Can you tell your…Tessa, to stop using her witch powers on me?"

"My Tessa?"

"Ugh, between you three I don't know what's going on, so yeah, _your_ Tessa."

"Okay…so, how's Texas?" I groaned. "That bad…well shame on you, I need to take Tessa with me and you have to save your phone's battery so, bye!" And he hung up.

Asshole.

I grimaced looking around hearing Tessa's voice in my head DO NOT HARASS THE BLUSHING GUY, but he was there, reading and looking cute. And I was bored, and the TV had E! News on but it was nothing I already didn't know and…

Sorry Tessa.

"So, where are you from?" The guys kind of shrank at my words. I grimaced, ok bookworms weren't all that fun to tease when they were over a certain level of shyness. I could cause the poor guy to internally combust or fall in love with me. There were too many issues involved when flirting with dorks and nerdy guys.

"Manhattan." I raised my eyebrow hearing his faint voice. He was still hidden behind his hoodie, a pair of black framed specs and his book. The poor guy was probably ugly as hell but I had no qualms about inoffensive flirting.

"Hey I'm from Brooklyn! Nice to see another New Yorker in cowboy land." He raised his shoulders before taking a drink from his coffee. "Is it good?"

"Good enough." He sighed pinching his eyes behind his glasses and finally putting the book down.

He was not hideous.

Unkempt and geeky, yes, but that face didn't go near Ugly Ville. Trusting his word, I raised my hand to call the waitress to the table. "Hello." I smiled at her noticing how my table mate hid further into his hoodie, poor guy; being like that he would be having a lot of trouble finding dates. "Can you bring me black coffee please?"

"Coming right up." She walked away before stopping in front of the TV and changing the channel.

To where they were showing the fucking Guardian. Perfect.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I blinked hearing the guy speak.

"You don't like the movie?" I asked feeling strangely giddy that somebody else shared my unpopular opinion.

"I like the story, but…no, not really. I feel that the Guardian character could be a lot better."

"Oh my God! Thank you! Everybody thinks I'm crazy for thinking that that Alexander Lightwood guy was okay in the movie but not as epic as everyone thinks him to be. He's too overrated." Just then the guy looked at me with a pair of the most mesmerizing baby blue eyes I had ever seen.

It was safe to say that my brain did a stunned double take, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming such beauties.

"He is, isn't he." The guy smiled before looking at the screen. "He's completely full of himself."

"Now I like you! Finally someone with brains in this world!" I laughed. "So, now we have two things in common." The waitress brought my coffee and left with a smile…not before blue eyes shrank back to his previous position. Nevertheless, the moment she left he turned to me with an easy smile in his face. "Do you think we can find a third one." The smile went out of his face as he avoided my eyes.

"I-I don't know…"

"What were you reading?" He looked at his bag before pulling out the book and handing it to me. "Eros." I read. "What is it about?"

"A serial killer…well, it's about a reporter tailing on one, but I feel that the story it's a lot more about the killer than him."

"Telling someone's story through another perspective." I spoke while I read the back of the book, and as he said. The intrepid reporter was the main character and the summary didn't say a thing about the killer other than his code name: The Hunter. "Is it good?"

"It is. It's one of my favorite books. And it's weird because I don't like Davis that much." He smiled speaking about the reporter. "But the other guy is awesome. Even if they show him just a hand full of times. And we don't even know his name yet."

"Is there a second part of the book?" I asked him becoming a lot more interested in the book. I liked reading, but with work and a lot of other things I had let the habit slip pass me.

"Yes, the third part will be out in a couple of months." I smiled seeing how he was all excited about the book. A cute and authentic bookworm. I hummed taking a drink of my coffee.

"Well, you should be a salesman, I am actually interested in the book." He let out a small laugh.

"Nah, my social skills are too low for that."

"You seem pretty social to me." He shrugged. "And what do your social skills let you do?"

"This and that…I'm actually going to L.A. for a job." He answered with surprising ease. I was not going to push, I had enough common sense to know that people didn't share with strangers.

"Nice, I'm also going to L.A…wait, are you also from the delayed flight?" He nodded. "What a bitch right? I was going to arrive and go for a walk at the beach, and rest a little because tomorrow I will have a hard day and now I'm here without knowing what will happen. I really hate planes right now."

"I know. I also wanted some relaxation time before thinking about work and all the pressure that comes with it." He grimaced. "Speaking of work…can I ask you something that might sound weird but I really need to ask?"

"…sure" I told him slowly.

"Do you know how to smoke?" I blinked at his question.

"I don't have cigarettes, sorry."

"That wasn't the question…but by it I can think that you do know how to smoke." I nodded. "Can you teach me?" I frowned taken back.

"What?"

"I need to learn how to smoke…I don't really do it. I actually don't like it, but I need to do it." He explained pulling away his hoodie and messing his hair.

"Why do you have to know?"

"A role…" he spoke in a low voice drumming his fingers on the table while his flush incremented accentuating his sharp cheekbones. Thanks to the hoodie I hadn't notice how skinny he was. I was skinny myself, but in him it looked weird, not exactly healthy. "That's the interview I'm going, more like a casting…and I need to smoke for the character I want and I have no idea of how to do it and, please, I know we don't know each other but can you help me?" his hands kept drumming on the table like a nervous tick. And just as I was going to answer, his stomach growled.

"Oh my God!" He moaned covering his face with his hands while his whole face heated up. "I'm sorry."

"You should eat." I said thinking that I wouldn't be averse to eating something either.

"Can't…I'm just really bad with diets." He put his hand on his stomach. "But if you want to order something go right ahead."

"I'm not going to order something and watch you drool for it only because you refuse to eat." I shook my head before letting out some air. "We still have more than four hours to go. How bout we find a pack and walk outside so I can teach you to smoke." He grinned putting on his hoodie again. "And for the record, I don't really like the thing but I learned when I was in high school and shit like that does not leave your brain."

"Thanks." We gathered our stuff and walked outside. "Do you know where we can go?"

"No idea…might as well look around. I might buy myself a real cowboy hat." He laughed.

"Not my area. But my sister has this huge snow globe collection so I guess I can find something for her." He pointed at a souvenir store and went into it with me following him.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked seeing his all-too-bright baby blues scan the shot glasses and other trinkets.

"Two." He spoke in a small voice while his eyes darkened. There was something definitely going on in there. "A brother and a sister, both younger than me."

"I have a sort of sister." I told him taking a silver collar in the shape of a cowboy boot. Tessa would like it.

"Sort of?" Blue eyes smiled.

"We've been friends since kinder garden. She's family." Remembering her I walked to the hat section of the store and started trying out some of them. Good thing that I had decided to not use product today and the hats had no trouble fitting in.

"The black one looks good on you." I raised an eyebrow before lowering the front of it to hide my eyes and slowly turning to look at blue eyes.

"You think so?" And just then I saw it. The full scan he gave me, oh yeah, this guy was one of mine. He sounded his throat.

"Yeah…I-I guess." And the blush was back.

"Then I might as well buy it." I took the necklace and left the hat on my head before going to the register seeing him follow with a small snow globe in his hand. "Hello sweety." I smiled at the cashier before hearing a small laugh behind me. I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who?" I nodded and two seconds later my brain caught up with what he said. His grin got bigger as I let a small 'Ah' sound.

"Oh wow!" We both turned to look at the girl behind the register. "Has someone told you that you look a lot like Alexander Lightwood?" She practically squeaked. "For a moment I thought that you were him but seeing you up close I can see that you're not. Good thing, I would've probably fainted." She let out a full laugh and I saw how blue eyes let out a nervous laugh while he messed his hair.

"Yeah, good thing, right?" He mumbled while the girl checked our stuff.

"I know! That would be $64.56 for you." She looked at me. "And $12.50 for 'Alexander Lightwood' over here." She winked and blue eyes smiled at her, but I could see tense edges in his expression. No wonder he hated the guy if he got reactions like this often.

"I need a pack of those also, please." He pointed at the cigarettes packs.

"Which ones?"

"Malboro reds."

"Then it's $22.50." He paid her and we left the store.

"Those are hard stuff to start learning." I told blue eyes seeing the red pack.

"They need to be these, might as well get used to them." He shrugged.

"This way." I signaled him to follow me after I spotted a smokers sign. We walked for about two minutes before we found an exit to a small patio. We left our bags in the floor and sat in a bench while I looked around for someone that could lend us a lighter. "Excuse me, Sr.?" I told and old man in the next bench. "Care to help us out?" I showed him the pack and he tossed me the lighter before standing up.

"Keep it, these crazy airport people will throw it to the dump soon enough. Better for someone else to use it!" He told us and then left the place.

"Huh, lucky!" I smiled before lighting up one and taking a smoke. "Okay, the trick it's to inhale and hold, hold it for a while like…" I grimaced not finding the words. "Fuck it, like you were holding a nasty fart." Blue eyes let out a startled laugh and continued laughing until I had to let out the smoke or I would have a coughing fit because I wanted to laugh with him. It was loud and happy and I felt my breath hitch seeing that pair of baby blues shine with mirth. "Then you let out the smoke before you die thanks to a laughing cute guy, sitting next to you." And that made the laughs lessen and the blush to reappear. So damn adorable.

"Okay, let me try." I gave him the cigar and of course he barely inhaled for a second before he was coughing his lungs out.

"Easy, easy." I clapped his back until he stood up and passed a hand through his face.

"Okay, I'm gonna do something just…just, tell me how it looks." He told me before making a quick movement to the bench in front of me and sitting in it. Putting his elbows on his knees and taking a deep breath before closing his eyes.

And then _it_ happened.

His whole awkward and shy body language disappeared. It was as if he had turned into a completely different person with the blink of an eye. Now, his movements were slow, feral and for some reason it made my skin crawl. Then, he raised his hand and took a smoke. His eyes were closed and his expression showed someone taking a bite from the forbidden fruit. His lips opened and unhurriedly, he started to let the smoke out. And just then he opened his eyes and looked straight at me. They were cold as steel, unfeeling and empty.

Holy shit, he was starting to scare me.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." His silky voice unsettled me. I felt my heart accelerate and I was starting have a crazy idea about running for my life.

And just as quickly as it had appeared, he changed again and the awkward and shy blue eyes was staring at me with an eager expression. "What do you think?" I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it.

"Fucking shit…" I breathed passing my hands through my face. "That was amazing!" He let out some air –or coughed out some smoke- before smiling at me.

"You think so? I-I'm really nervous about this, I-I feel that if I get this job, it might change things…or at least I hope it does." He shrugged while his eyes turned darker. I was dying to ask him more about that job or about his life, but hearing his vague comments I could gather that even if he was comfortable enough with giving me an overview, he was not going to share anything real about him.

"I'm just going to tell you one thing: for a moment I wanted to run the fuck away from here!" His grin grew bigger. "Seriously, you scared me."

"I hope they think the same." He whispered passing his hand through his face just as his phone started ringing. "Hey Izzy." He sighed answering it, suddenly looking tired and worn. "Nah, just nerves getting into me…yes, I know…please don't." He put his hand in his eyes as his voice took a clipped tone. "Isabelle, just stop it. Okay? I'm not in the mood for this." He hummed. "Yeah, bye." He hung up and grimaced. "I think we should go back to the gate."

"Yeah, ok." We took our stuff and walked back in silence. He looked sullen and down. I wanted to talk to him, to make his eyes shine again while he laughed. But something held me back. "Hey look, they are making a line." I told him looking around at the people while they began to move. "Hello, excuse me. What's going on?" I asked a woman that passed next to us.

"They said that the air it's clear, we will part now. Rows A and B." She explained and I smiled.

"Thanks! Well, time to go." I looked at blue eyes.

"I'm in first class." He mumbled pointing at the other –much shorter- line. "I guess I have to go that way."

"Oh, yeah…okay." I raised my hand. "It was nice meeting you. I hope the smoking lesson pays off." He smiled.

"I will need more practice, I was about to choke when I tried to do the scene." He shrugged before taking my hand and shaking it. "Bye." He smiled before he ran to the other line where the guards were almost closing the entrance, he gave them his ticket and passport and turn to give me one last wave before he walked inside the checking point.

Just then I noticed that I hadn't even ask for his name.

"Of course you didn't." I growled, because it was completely me to know a cute guy at the fucking airport and not even ask him his name to send even a fucking Facebook request. Groaning I walked to the line and hoped that I could catch him again when we landed in L.A.

Four more hours passed until we landed in Los Angeles. The nice heat caressed my arms the second we walked outside the plane. I looked around trying to spot blue eyes but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed before walking towards the exit.

Time to get a cab, sleep and get ready to meet the fucking golden boy Alexander Lightwood…all while I couldn't take my mind away from a shy blue eyed bookworm.

**Oh my God! I thought that I was never going to end! Hahaha**

**So, what did you guys think? Please review! Really, how do you want me to have motivation if you don't give me feedback? :(**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Magnus PoV

"I don't know if Steve told you about the reason we wanted to make the article?" Maia Roberts asked me while we walked through the WB studio. I was trying to put attention to what she was saying, but I was inside the fucking Warner Brothers studio! She was supposed to be happy that I wasn't having a total fangirl moment.

"No, he just told me to interview him." I managed to say totally not masking my dislike for the idea.

"They handpicked you, didn't they?" She looked at me with her arms akimbo.

"I'm not going to lie to you so yes. They picked me because I don't really like your golden boy." I sighed knowing that for now, I was in a position of power and I loved every bit of it.

"I suspected that they would do something like that." She nodded before starting to walk again. "That is exactly why I decided to bring you here, from day one."

"What am I supposed to see?"

"The beginning." She walked me through a door at our left. It was a small room, it contained chairs directed to a huge window to my left. Once I was fully inside, I saw that the window showed another room. This one had a pair guys sitting facing each other. The one at my left was none other than Sebastian Verlac, a charismatic young actor that had gained quite a good reputation by his works in various independent movies. Sundance was where good actors were found, not in the huge box-office movies. I had no qualm against the guy, he was a good enough actor that could really make something big with some more years of experience and the right role.

"What am I supposed to see Miss Roberts?" I asked turning to look at her.

"We just saved the production for Eros, the new Christopher Nolan movie. And this is the first script rehearsal." I frowned. Eros, where had I heard that before?

"It's from the book, with the reporter and the serial killer…"

"Yes, the guy they had picked to be the hunter was a total failure. They made a couple of scenes for the producers and they kicked him out…poor guy."

"And after that, their best option was a class C action hero." She glared at me and I shrugged. Well I did tell her that I didn't like her guy.

"Maybe it's not his kind of movie, but he loves the book and he's set up on having that part."

"Well I know some people that are in love with the book and The Hunter; that will hate him having the part." Like some blue eyed cute emo guys.

"Will it kill you to give him a chance?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Just remember that Alexander convinced THE Christopher Nolan. He found Heath Ledger's talent before most people. So how about a bet?"

"I'm listening." I raised my eyebrow.

"When Alexander proves to you that he is the best for the part. You will write in your article exactly that. You will write that you hated him and how he turned around your perspective."

"Yeah, yeah, if that happens I will do it. But when I see that he is no more than what I think him to be, I will bash against him with all I have…are you ready for that? Do you think that much of your 'golden boy'?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I am. And now we're preparing to start shooting next week, so the guys are rehearsing the final scene…poor Alexander, he had to go down almost 60 pounds and learn how to smoke for this scene only."

"How to smoke?" I raised my eyebrow.

"He hates smoking with a passion…and he actually learned to smoke just in time to get here. And even worse, they are Malboro reds and those things are the complete devil!" She passed a hand through her face. "I told him we could use light or mentos but he loves the book so much, that he wants to get every little detail done." I blinked and turned to the window. First, I saw that next to the guys was a table and on top of it, a pack of Malboro reds. Okay I could give her that, those things were awful.

_They need to be these, might as well get used to them._

I shook my head remembering those words, blue eyes would be so disappointed when he learned that his hero would be played by fucking Alexander Lightwood.

"Looks like they're done for now. I will tell Alexander that you're here." Miss Roberts proudly announced just as my eyes traveled from the table to a pair of pale and skinny arms. They were decorated with black marks, runes; that almost glowed against his porcelain skin. He was wearing ragged jeans and a t-shirt that looked a little too big on him. Finally, and just because I couldn't hold back any longer, I looked at his face.

"You fucking bitch." I growled low feeling like somebody had punched me in the gut.

An interview he said, more like a casting.

Fucking fucker son of a bitch! If I could think that I couldn't hate Alexander Lightwood more than I did, I would…I would…well I didn't know what I would do, just that I fucking hated him even more now.

"Hey Maia!" He suddenly yelled while I tried not to grind my teeth. "I might be on a diet but I need to eat! If my insides keep groaning, I'm going to make Seb here deaf! And even if I'm fairly sure of my histrionic abilities to make it work, I don't think the producers will be as calm about it." This was accompanied by a couple of laughs from Sebastian while I tried hard to get my head clear because I was trying to get over the idea of the cute guy at the airport and Alexander Lightwood being the same person. Just thinking that my shy and awkward blue eyes was the same as the cocky bastard that was currently sauntering towards the window and obnoxiously knocking on it made my brain hurt.

"Might was well take a break." She shrugged punching an intercomunicator. "Also, there is someone here that is dying to meet you."

"Oww Maia my dear, remember to tell them that I charge for autographs and photos. They can't see Hollywood's golden boy just for free!" He shrugged giving the window a winning smile before he turned around and waved goodbye to Sebastian. Poor guy, having to tolerate this clown…I grinned, Miss Roberts will be losing that bet in shame.

"Just get in here star!" She told Alexander before he gave her a thumbs up and walked to the small door next to the window to go inside the room we were in. "How did you feel with Sebastian?"

"He's a nice guy, can't compare with my talents but I think we'll be able to make do." He raised his shoulders and winked at her.

How can blue eyes and this boozo be the same person? Would it be much to ask for him to be the good twin or something?

"I'm glad you liked him. Now, Alexander I want to use this opportunity to introduce Magnus Bane to you, he will be the reporter that's going to follow you these two weeks for the article I told you about." He nodded while he read what it looked to be a script.

"Yeah, yeah I will…" He looked up and froze.

Surprise, surprise dickbag.

"The cashier at the gift shop will be so sad when she finds out that it really was you, and you denied her the golden opportunity of taking a selfy with you." He opened and closed his mouth while his eyes widen.

He took one step back.

"Y-you…" I narrowed my eyes hating how that deer in headlights look made me feel, like I was a bad person for not telling him whom I was. He was the one that lied to me and had probably been laughing on the inside as I bashed against him. "I-I…" He sounded his throat as his ears turned pink…and fuck me if that didn't do some interesting things to my insides…fucking shit. I had to remember whom he really was, he was no longer my cute shy blue eyes. He was Alexander fucking Lightwood, a low class nobody that had fooled me. "I need to go to the toilet. Please excuse me." He told us before turning around and…going right into a wall.

Oh this was gold.

I didn't even try to stop the laugh that crossed my lips. Served him right. Then, the guy just took a step back and practically ran outside the room…God, where were the cameras when you truly needed them?

"Did you…already know each other?" Miss Roberts asked frowning.

"We saw each other at the airport. I didn't recognize him."

"Yeah, he has this special ability of turning invisible when he wants to be. He told me that he was stranded in Dallas, were you in the same flight?"

"Yeah, the weather made both of us late I guess." I shrugged absolutely hating my life at the moment. It had been a while since I had seen someone that made me feel something other than boredom. Ever since Camille, I had been in a complete state of _bleh_. And then I had seen blue eyes, it all had been so interesting and easy with him…why, oh fucking why did he have to be the same person as one of those people I couldn't even stand in a conversation? And I had just witnessed it. The overconfidence, the arrogance and all those qualities that I hated.

"Come on, let's get some coffee while we talk about some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" I asked feeling a little too distracted for this. My mind kept replaying our time at the airport, like it was trying to merge the idea of those two together from all available angles.

"Alexander likes his privacy, so there are some things that he won't answer even when pushed…"

"He told me that he was a sister and a brother…could Isabelle and Jace Lightwood be related to that statement?" She twitched…oh yes they were.

"No personal or family questions."

"Oh I'm good with knowing that special scoop." I winked at her just as I remembered being at the gift shop with him. He had looked so happy while he chose a snowglobe for his sister…he looked calmed and good and he had…

He had…

HE had fucking eyed me in a cowboy hat.

Well, this kept getting more and more interesting by the minute.

Alec PoV

"Answer, answer, answer." I implored as my hands grasped the restroom sink. My breathing was too fast, my heart was going crazy…this could not be happening. "Please…answer the fucking phone." I let my head drop knowing that if Isabelle was as mad as I thought she was, she wouldn't answer any of my calls for a while.

"What?" I jumped hearing her voice and ended up knocking my head on the mirror.

"Yes, yes! Sorry, you startled me." I glared at the mirror while I touched my sore forehead. "H-how are you?"

"Why is the golden boy of Hollywood calling me? Last like you were clear enough that you were 'not in the mood' for me."

"That's not what I…I-I'm not the golden boy Izzy. I-its just that…"

_I need someone that knows me…not…_

"Sure you're not. Maybe you should call Jace he…"

"There's a guy!" I yelled then put my hand on my mouth while I looked around hoping that no one had heard me.

"…a guy." At least she sounded less violent now.

"Yes…and…and…Izzy he…knows who I am." I felt my body tremble at the mere thought of it. This was not supposed to happen. Much less with someone from the media. This was going to end so bad for me.

"Everybody knows Alexander Lightwood."

"No, Izzy…he knows _me_. Well, until ten minutes ago." There was silence at the other side of the line.

"I'm confused." She spoke slowly.

"I was at the airport, trying to hide from everybody and he didn't recognize me…so we talked and shit…Izzy, he's a reporter."

"And what do you want me to do? You got this all on your own for being a total fake to begin with." I winced at her words. "I need to go. Bye Alexander."

"I-its…" She hung up. "Just Alec." I sighed closing my eyes.

This was not going to end well.

**Yesh! Alec PoV at last! Hahahaha God I missed my Alec baby :3**

**So, yes short, I've been really busy with work but I hope I can update soon enough.**

**What do you guys think? I hope you liked it! Comment please!**

**Bye!**


End file.
